


The Sting of Betrayal

by eatsdeath



Series: Whump Prompts 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsdeath/pseuds/eatsdeath
Summary: febuwhump day 4 - impaling.Regulus looks at his creator, someone he once felt so sure of. So devoted to him that Regulus hadn't questioned his Turning. False promises of eternity and power. Now, now he looks at Tom and feels nothing but hate.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Tom Riddle
Series: Whump Prompts 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126025
Kudos: 4





	The Sting of Betrayal

Regulus looks at his creator, someone he once felt so sure of. So devoted to him that Regulus hadn't questioned his Turning. False promises of eternity and power. Now, now he looks at Tom and feels nothing but hate. It's a hatred that's brewed over centuries. It's a hatred that's flared every time Tom turned someone new with the same silver tongue and lies. He's been alive for so long now and Regulus is exhausted. 

His hand clenches around the stake he's carved for this very purpose — for use first on Tom and then on himself. Tom doesn't know what he's planning (Regulus hopes. Oh how he hopes.). Surely if he knew, Tom would have stopped him by now. Perhaps staked Regulus himself? Because he knows that Tom has no problem killing those who cause problems. Other Children that came from his blood and acted out had been so easily torn down because Tom was old and powerful. All of the things he promised to his Children when he turned them. 

  
Regulus had appreciated it at first — had reveled in the power that being Immortal brought, the bloodlust a Turning bore into a new vampire. He can't stand it anymore, watching the passage of time and not experiencing the change himself. 

  
Tom greets him with a smile and Regulus feels a flash of pride at watching it turn to shock, right before the stake pierces Tom's heart. 

  
" _Oh_."

  
The flash of realization before Tom fades to dust is powerful. This was power, Regulus realizes, being able to kill that which was "immortal."

  
He held no longing for eternity anymore and so, Regulus turned the stake on himself.


End file.
